Thiago Vargas
, but commonly referred to as is a young Shaman who is traveling through America to become Shaman King. Personality Thiago has a very calm personality. He can be quiet most of the time. Sometimes when others freak out, he is able to sit back and relax. Sometimes, he is even too relaxed because he had an easy life most of his childhood. On the other hand, Thiago gets distracted very easy. He hasn't got a high concentration and likes to turn his back to things that take to long. Thiago can also be a bit clumsy at times. He sometimes gets called a bit foolish, but he just goes on with the flow and takes things how they come. Thiago's dream is to become Shaman King so he can help out his Family back in Spain and see them again. When Thiago gets angry, he often doesn't show it that well, because he doesn't want to. Only when he gets really pissed off, he wants to break something to put down his anger. Character Relationships :Main article: Thiago's relationships Character Relationships *The son to his father and mother *The older brother to his younger brother *The best friend to Santi Sanchez * The good friend to Renako Kuina Tearson *The good friend to Blaze McCoy * The good friend to Haru Feng Mason * The good friend to Cara Anderson Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip Leaving his country behind Thiago was born in Spain and had a very troubled youth because of the raging wars in the country. At some point in time, the Vargas Family came in touch with the Sanchez Family. It was there that Thiago met Santi Sanchez. As they where only children, they played together while their family members where constantly watching over them. Sometimes when his parents where gone, he had to take care of his younger brother as well. At the age of 8, Thiago moved to America together with his parents and brother. As Thiago left the country, he stated that he wanted to go back someday to see his family again. As Thiago grew older, he forgot about his past in Spain because he was so young back then. During the Timeskip Easy training After Thiago and his family moved again somewhere through America, Thiago met his guardian ghost at a temple. As they finally settled down in a safe place, Thiago started practicing his Shamanic powers with his father and brother. As Thiago was way stronger than his younger brother, he had much confidence. At the age of 14, when he was finally able to match his father at some aspects, he swore that he would become Shaman King to reunite his family and friends and have a relaxed life. Thiago practiced a lot together with his brother at that time. They spend hours fighting each other every day. At the age of 14, Thiago bonded with his guardian ghost, Kitsune, and started training his Hyoi Gattai. Thiago got himself in some trouble sometimes because he found it difficult to control his guardian ghost. When Thiago was 15, he was able to train against his younger brother again because he had found a guardian ghost as well. After the Timeskip A test with Silva While Thiago was relaxing in his backyard, he was approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. Silva asked Thiago if he had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Thiago told Silva that he really wanted to, Silva left and told him to wait for it. Three weeks later, as Thiago was looking at the sky on his balcony, he saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Thiago headed towards where he met Silva for the first time and then Silva showed up as well. Silva explained that Thiago had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Thiago could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating him and blocking his attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Thiago pretty easily. As Thiago got very frustrating because he normally won fights against his younger brother, he kept attacking desperately With Thiago's strongest move, he was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Thiago that he passed, he gave Thiago an "Oracle Bell" and told him to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few days Thiago received information about the first round in where he needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Meeting with Santi and Renako After winning 2 out of his 3 battles, Thiago traveled to the town close to the airport to check out some people arriving that might be Shamans. As Thiago was walking through town, he saw Santi and Renako eating some food at a restaurant and he remembered him vaguely due to his Spanish appearance. Trivia Quotes Site Navigation Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez